A Blade in the Night
by Fischman
Summary: Our hero, Senshi, has his hometown raided and picks up a mysterious blade that refers to him as Honedge! Now he's in a quest against time and fate to save himself, and all those around him. Rated T for some mature themes.


**Hey guys! It's the newly named Fischman here, and I decided to scrap Rising Sun, because I felt I had screwed that up on myself past the point of no return. Sorry if you guys actually liked it, I tend to be super critical on myself. If you didn't, then you support my decision, and might enjoy this new story. Anyway, this is the beginning of a new story, called (If the title wasn't clear enough for you) A Blade in the Night, although it is likely to change until I find a better name. I'd tell you all about it, but you came here to read what the narrator says, not me! (Yes, I count the narrator as a separate entity from myself, even though I am the one typing. ) Anyway, without further ado, the story begins! Oh, a little bit of "Ado" actually, I'll try to make the chapters nice and long for you guys, because in my first story, they were mostly around 1000 words. Which, frankly, sucks. (For my standards. Again, very critical on myself. If you like short chapters, that is absolutely fine.) Now, the story begins!**

"Sen-shi," My younger brother whined. "Try harder! I know you're barely trying!"

"Wha- No! I'm trying my absolute hardest! You're just an amazing warrior!" I lied. My younger brother, Kodomo, saw right through it.

"Yeah right!" Kodomo pouted. "You aren't trying and you know it! You just won't train me because you want all the spotlight to yourself. You won't train me because you're jealous."

We both knew what he was doing, but I took the bait anyway. "Yeah, right. Like you're a threat to me? Pfft. Raise your sword!" We quickly began sparring, giving and receiving blows. Though he was my younger brother, we were very close in age, one and a half years or so apart. We were almost equal in our fighting skills, though occasionally, I would sneak in a blow that he wouldn't return. Even then, most of the time it was just the sound of clashing wood, neither of us weakening the other's defenses. By the time the sun was setting, we were both panting, bruised, and sweaty. Kodomo was a little more tired than I, but only just.

During the break we took after fighting, I looked down at Kodomo, and I saw a reflection of myself. Brown-blonde hair, neatly parted, though due to sparring, it had become wild and unkempt. Hazel eyes, sunburnt skin, though in the winter months, it also got very pale. Features that were neither angled or rounded, caught instead somewhere in-between. Though where he smiled confidently, broadly, I had a shy, questioning one. He set his eyes on what he wanted and left them there, where my eyes wandered, and were often unfocused. after a short while, he left, and I began looking at the sun, letting my thoughts wander.

"Senshi!" A voice cut through my thoughts, scattered as they were. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, so I kept looking at the setting sun, letting my eyes drift in and out of focus.

"Hey, Koi." Koi plopped herself next to me, and I turned to face her. Her face was bathed in sunlight and she closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of it. Her brown hair rolled down her shoulders like a waterfall, turning almost pure blond in the unrelenting sunlight. Her face still had a hint of childish features, though she was sixteen, same a I. Her eyes, (Though currently closed) were blue, with a determined, unrelenting light within them. Her face was angled, emphasizing her dazzling smile. Her petite frame belied her strength, (Though she was not as strong as I, thankfully. She could be extremely violent.) and she could almost beat me during sparring. Almost. She was several inches taller than me, constantly picking on me for being so short (Even though I was average height; she was just really tall.)

"Koi, do you want to-"

 _Bum. Bum._

"What was that?" Koi wondered.

"Don't know. Probably an event going on in town. If it was important, we would've been told already. Anyway, do you-"

 _Bum Bum._

"The drums don't want you to finish! quick before it happens again!" Koi joked.

"Ha ha," I laughed dryly. "Anyway, as I-"

Bum Bum. The heavy beats reverberated through my skull, interrupting me every time I tried to say something. The beats soon became closer together, until they became steady, constant. _Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum Bum_ , back to back.

"Want to check it out?" I yelled over the beats.

"Yeah, sure!" She yelled back. So we got up, and took the foot-path leading from my house into town. The families of Koi, I, and a few others, owned houses outside of town, so it was generally quiet. As we neared town, the beats got louder.

I began noticing things, like the way the wind was much hotter than usual, how it was unusually quiet, and how the lofty gray smoke usually emitted from chimneys was replaced with thick black smoke. "Something's wrong. Tread carefully." I warned Koi as we creeped into the village. As we entered the village, I saw a big, beefy man, holding a blade. The blade was clearly made by an expert's hand, the hilt curving upwards in a wonderful pattern, the blade coming to a point that could saw a leaf in half. The sun bounced off the blade, making it look like it emitted its own light.

Koi, in her usual friendly way, walked up to the man, and began introducing herself. I tried to stop her, but she just waved me off. The man turned, ever so slowly, and turned his gaze to Koi. I had a miniature heart attack as his eyes passed me, as his gaze was cold, uncaring, and it looked like he wasn't in an amazing state of mind. As he turned, he brought his blade over his head, intending to saw Koi in half. I quickly ran in and grabbed the hilt of the blade, hoping to stop him. I shouted over to Koi, "Get out of here! Before you're killed!" She stood, dazed, until the man overcame my strength and his blade continued its arc. She dashed out after that, and I continued to try fighting the man. I quickly realized I had no blade, and I'd have to be quick and smart to beat him.

The man had both hands on the hilt of his sword, readying another strike. I waited until the last moment to step out of the way, and as he continued his rotation I kicked his hand, knocking the blade out of his hand. I ran over and picked up the blade, as the man stood, dazed. Right when I grabbed the blade, a piece of cloth wrapped around my hand, and my senses were overloaded. My vision began fading, and right before I passed out, I could've sworn I heard a laugh.

I returned to my senses afterwards, and saw the sprawled out body of a man before me. A very large, beefy man.

 **So, Chapter one comes to a close! I know I said I'd have longer chapters, but it's the introductory chapter, so this is the exception. I think you guys can guess what he picked up wasn't actually a blade. So, I'm going to ask now: Would you guys prefer f I have Senshi black out as the Honedge takes control, or should he have to watch helplessly? I want you guys to enjoy this story as much as possible, so just tell me if there's anything you want me to stop doing or keep on doing, just let me know. Thanks, see you next time!**


End file.
